1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to portable electric chargers for portable electronic devices, and more particularly to a belt supported universal charging holster having a battery charging system which is configured to contain portable electronic devices that are equipped with a rechargeable battery and recharges the devices using a built-in charging battery which is reenergized by solar energy or an external electrical power source.
2. Background Art
As used herein, the term “portable electronic device” refers to cellular telephones, digital cameras, and small portable electronic devices having the capability to store large amounts of digital data and/or media, and which are equipped with a limited power supply, such as a rechargeable battery, which must be re-charged from an external source, and a charging port for receiving a recharging plug for recharging the battery. These portable memory storage devices are capable of storing digital files, such as image files, music files, and video files. Some examples of portable memory storage devices include: cell phones, digital cameras, portable audio and video players (MP3 and MP4 players), personal digital assistants (PDA's), and other digital devices.
Cell phones and portable electronic devices have increased dramatically in capability and popularity, while decreasing in size and expense. Power utilization of conventional hand-held electronic devices vary significantly depending on the application and use of the device. For example, a handheld computing device uses significantly more energy to process user inputs and display information within user interfaces such as thin film transistor active matrix displays (TFT displays). Other electronic devices, such as some conventional cellular telephones, consume energy based on a user's interaction with a wireless network. Advancements in wireless networks may also increase power utilization of some electronic devices. For example, as cellular phones and handheld computing devices migrate to high-speed wireless networks, power consumption of electronic devices may increase as a function of communicating and processing data via high-speed communication networks. This may result in more frequent charging of electronic devices.
Most portable electronic devices are provided with a charging port which receives a plug at the end of a flexible power cord of a conventional battery charger having a conventional AC connector at the other end for attaching the charger to a power source, such as a conventional 110v AC wall outlet, or provided with a plug which is typically connected in a cigarette lighter receptacle or power receptacle of a vehicle which allows the device to be charged via a 12v DC power source.
However, the battery of the portable electronic device may become weak or discharged when the charger is not readily available or the user is not in their vehicle.
There are several patents that are directed toward various chargers for electronic devices that utilize photovoltaic cells which allow the portable electronic device to be recharged using solar power.
Foster et al, U.S. Published applications 2009/0021214 and 2009/0023481 disclose a portable electronic device carrier with a charging system having a built-in charging port which, in one embodiment, comprises a first and second electrical conductor contacts which are in the form of elongate leads or wires that extend along the inner surface of the interior compartment so as to be engaged by an electrical interface which is plugged into the charging port of the portable electronic device when the device is placed into the interior compartment. Alternatively, a connector may be located at the end of a pair of leads extending from the battery which may be plugged into the port of the portable electronic device, or the charging port may be configured to generate an energy field and the portable electronic device provided with an interface such as a coil to generate electricity from the field.
McNair, Jr., U.S. Published application 2002/0158602 discloses a combination traveling and protective bag with photovoltaic battery cells for handheld video game systems or electrical devices. The traveling bag comprises photovoltaic cells colligated into the travel bag for recharging an extra set of replacement battery cells. Special pivoting mounts of the photo voltaic cells allow minute adjusting to achieve the best angle toward the light source. The traveling bag has perforations that allow a user to access the hand held video game system or electrical device viewing screen, operation and command buttons while the travel bag is being used. The travel bag also comprises one or more clips for using a shoulder or holding strap. When the batteries are recharged a special sound alerts the user. Removable sections on the travel bag allow the user to change and upgrade the photovoltaic cells.
Gray, U.S. Pat. No. 6,870,089 discloses a portable storage apparatus in the form of a backpack, a cooler or carrying case, for storing an electronic device which includes at least one solar panel intergrated as a part of an exterior surface of the storage apparatus, a conductive element electrically coupled between the at least one solar panel and a universal twelve-volt charge port, wherein the universal twelve-volt charge port is operable to couple converted solar energy to charge a rechargeable battery of the electronic device; and a layer of material, not directly coupled to the solar panel, covering the solar panel and coupled to the material of the exterior surface of the storage apparatus.
Price, U.S. Pat. No. 6,281,425 discloses an apparatus and method for recharging a handheld computing device using solar power which includes a recharger housing having a first slot for receiving a handheld computing device. A solar panel support member having a solar panel is slidably attached to the recharger housing and recharges the handheld computing device when the solar panel support member is in an extended position.
Buniatyan, U.S. Pat. No. 6,084,379 discloses a solar powered recharging device for providing an additional charging capability for a personal communication device which includes a solar panel that is secured to a surface of the personal communication device or a battery power source. The solar panel is in communication with the personal communication device or a battery power source that is electrically coupled to the personal communication device for continuously supplying power the personal communication device or the battery power source.